Secret of the Onyx Leaf
by Flower of the Abyss
Summary: A mysterious artifact has resurfaced, and Naraku is bent upon capturing the one who can use its powers...
1. 1 Through the Well and Back Again

Like 99.9999999999999999% (which is mathematically equal to 100%, by the way) of all fanfics, this takes place in a world that the author of the fanfic prefers to the the actual thing. This list right here is a list of the things that are different and things that I want you to remember are the same. The list contains mild spoilers because I like watching people react to spoilers. It's kinda funny.

My little OC is a girl dog yokai that InuYasha kinda "adopted". He's not really her foster dad or anything like that, more like her older brother. They were travelling around, then they stopped by Kikyo's village and she went around walking in the forest, fell in the well, and ended up in Japan in 1959. She lived in the streets for fifty years (she still looks like a little kid) before finding the well again, falling through, finding InuYasha again and meeting the rest of the gang, then discovering several pretty neat powers that I will force you to read about to find. Then Naraku tries to do mind-control and make her his slave because she has such powerful skills (she can even beat up Sesshomaru. WOW. I thought it was about time someone kicked his ass.) so she joins the conflict, while helping look for jewel shards.

Her name? Itsumo. It means "always" in Japanese. She's got silver hair, a little tail, and leaf-green eyes and she wears a green and kimono.

And here is the list.

I don't know what year in "real life" Kagome first fell in the Bone-Eater's Well, so here I will assume it's 2009.

Kagome is still a whiny damsel-in-distress that depends on InuYasha for everything and doesn't remember she actually has her own powers until he is almost dead. In fact, I'm using my dear little OC to make fun of her. (Yes, I'm a fan of the Inu-Kikyo couple. You got a problem with that?)

The Kikyo that the witch Urusae resurrected is still around. Outside of the story, I will call her "zombie Kikyo" and if I'm talking about something about when Kikyo was a normal person, I will just call her "Kikyo".

Miroku is still a pervert.

Naraku is nowhere near dead. Nor are Kagura or Kanna. Naraku will die. Kagura and Kanna might live, I haven't decided yet.

Poor Kohaku is still being controlled by Naraku. I'll save him by the end, though, don't you all worry.

Shikon Jewel? Shattered in about fifty million pieces? Check and check.

Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin will be around a good bit. Jaken will be more or less the same; as will Rin. The only difference with Sesshomaru is that he still has his left arm. I just felt like doing magical literary surgery. But if anybody can tell me what the fluffy thing on his shoulder is, please do!

I've only (gasp) watched the anime up to #94 or something and I've never read the manga (unless you count Wikipedia summaries). So if you think someone should be there that I've never heard about, or if you're wondering why so-and-so never uses a certain power, now you know why I can't help you. I'm waiting for the person I'm subscribed to on YouTube to get off their butt long enough to upload all the episodes before the staff swipes their account. And I can't read the manga because my parents think manga ruins your brain. In fact, I wait until 'round midnight to do any "forbidden" stuff on the computer just so I stay alive.

If I want to add a little comment inside the story, [I will use brackets.]

And here is the actual crap.

_Japan 1959_

I wake at the bottom of the well after being out for… some time, I guess. I remember floating in blue light, but that's all.

It's darker than it was when I fell in. It must be night. I leap out and examine my surroundings. No, someone has built a shrine around the well, and there are no lights.

"InuYasha?" I shout. "Where are you?"

I remember that he was sniffing around for the Shikon Jewel in the forest, or it's guardian, or something, when I decided to walk around on my own. Then I saw this well, looked down, and fell in.

Then I must have been out for a long time, because to build a shrine is no quick task. I step outside and gasp.

There's a whole city around the place. And everything looks so _strange._ The buildings are grey stone and there are strange machines going in between. The people are dressed strangely.

_Did this well take me to another place?_ I wonder.

I decide to explore. I'm only a young demon, but I'm stronger than all but the strongest humans. I think I can handle myself. It's only around other, more experienced demons that I need InuYasha's help, because even though he's only half, he's still stronger than I am.

I see a huge tree that looks exactly like one in the forest that was very close to the other well. The same distance as it is here. _Can this be the same one?_ I decide it isn't. Lots of trees look like each other.

But nothing else in this world looks like mine.

Near the shrine are several more buildings that look a little more like home. Everything is dead silent.

I head to the strange sounds and the strange food that I smell. Now, things are getting loud. It's irritating to my sensitive ears.

"Hey, what's up with you?" I hear someone shout. I see a lot of people point at my bushy white tail, my silver hair, or my bright green eyes, and whisper.

_Demons still aren't treated normally around here,_ I think, irritated.

The more I see of this new world, the more afraid I am. I see one person go in front of those strange machines on the black pathway and the contraption crashed into him. I smelled blood. Lots of it. And the person looked almost worse than a dying samurai on a battlefield.

I shiver. _This world is dangerous._

_I've got to go home._ I run back to the shrine with the well and jump down again, hoping to be back in my own world, where I knew how everything worked.

Nothing happened.

Tears well up in my eyes. _Will I be stranded here forever?_

_But if I am, I must survive._

_Japan 2009_

It has been years since I thought about that well that transported me to this place. I didn't bother counting years. What did it matter? I miss my own world, though, and long for it constantly.

I steal whatever I needed from the nearest source. I live on the streets, and I learn from listening that the strange machines were "cars" and I learn other strange things besides.

I haven't aged at all. I still look like a ten year old human, save for my tail. I wear the same green kimono all the time.

So today, when I wander back to the place where I first entered this world, I am mildly surprised.

Things in the shrine look more or less the same. There is still nobody around, even though the place looks clean and well-kept.

"Bye, Mom!" I heard a girl shout.

She runs out of the one strange building on the place. She is wearing clothes that many of the older girls in the city wear: a short green skirt, white sweater with a red tie. She has a large backpack on on her shoulders and she is running to the building around the well.

She goes in and does not come out.

My curiosity gets the better of me and I carefully edge inside. The well is glowing with blue light. The same blue that I saw when I first fell in.

Is there something special about this time? I feel it, and jump in for the second time.

I am surrounding by blue light, and I see that girl again. She looks like she's flying, with her arms spread out.

"Who are you?" I call.

She turns her head and her eyes widen. "My name is Kagome. Are you a dog demon?"

I nod. "Where are we going?"

"The Feudal Era!"

"What's that?"

"Probably where you came from," she says.

The blue light is gone and we are both at the bottom of the well, again. But there is daylight, and I hear the birds singing.

I leap out as she tries to climb out, and sniff. Everything smells the same.

Then I notice the people around the well. A Buddhist monk in a dark blue robe. A woman with an enormous boomerang and a katana. A three-tailed cat in her arms. A tiny fox demon.

"Well, Kagome, how did you find another dog demon in your own time?" the woman asks.

"I didn't really find her," Kagome says, and drops the pack on the ground. "I went in the well, and she was behind me."

"InuYasha might be interested," the monk says.

"You know InuYasha? Where is he?" I ask eagerly. I've missed him all those years, and even with his condescending attitude, I liked being with him.

"He's in the village," the fox demon says. "Let's go."

I'm there before I realize I left the others behind, leaping through the forest, excited to see my friend again after so long. I'm also happy to be back in my own world, without those monstrous contraptions and strange people.

The village is pretty nondescript; it looks like any other that I've ever seen. I sniff and I think he's near. "InuYasha!"

"Eh?" he comes out of a shack and looks around. "Dead people have been coming back to life a lot lately. [He's referring to Kikyo being resurrected.] Did I just hear Itsumo?"

"I never died, you idiot!" I punch his stomach. "I fell through a well."

"Huh," he grunts. "That explains a lot. Well, here come all the rest."

He makes a bunch of introductions. The monk's name is Miroku. The woman is named Sango. Shippo is the fox demon.

"Well, she's a little young, but--" Miroku begins.

"Oh, no you don't!" everyone shouts.


	2. 2 The Onyx Leaf Demonstrates its Power

Like 99.9999999999999999% (which is mathematically equal to 100%, by the way) of all fanfics, this takes place in a world that the author of the fanfic prefers to the the actual thing. This list right here is a list of the things that are different and things that I want you to remember are the same. The list contains mild spoilers because I like watching people react to spoilers. It's kinda funny.

My little OC is a girl dog yokai that InuYasha kinda "adopted". He's not really her foster dad or anything like that, more like her older brother. They were travelling around, then they stopped by Kikyo's village and she went around walking in the forest, fell in the well, and ended up in Japan in 1959. She lived in the streets for fifty years (she still looks like a little kid) before finding the well again, falling through, finding InuYasha again and meeting the rest of the gang, then discovering several pretty neat powers that I will force you to read about to find. Then Naraku tries to do mind-control and make her his slave because she has such powerful skills (she can even beat up Sesshomaru. WOW. I thought it was about time someone kicked his ass.) so she joins the conflict, while helping look for jewel shards.

Her name? Itsumo. It means "always" in Japanese. She's got silver hair, a little tail, and leaf-green eyes and she wears a green and kimono.

And here is the list.

I don't know what year in "real life" Kagome first fell in the Bone-Eater's Well, so here I will assume it's 2009.

Kagome is still a whiny damsel-in-distress that depends on InuYasha for everything and doesn't remember she actually has her own powers until he is almost dead. In fact, I'm using my dear little OC to make fun of her. (Yes, I'm a fan of the Inu-Kikyo couple. You got a problem with that?)

The Kikyo that the witch Urusae resurrected is still around. Outside of the story, I will call her "zombie Kikyo" and if I'm talking about something about when Kikyo was a normal person, I will just call her "Kikyo".

Miroku is still a pervert.

Naraku is nowhere near dead. Nor are Kagura or Kanna. Naraku will die. Kagura and Kanna might live, I haven't decided yet.

Poor Kohaku is still being controlled by Naraku. I'll save him by the end, though, don't you all worry.

Shikon Jewel? Shattered in about fifty million pieces? Check and check.

Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin will be around a good bit. Jaken will be more or less the same; as will Rin. The only difference with Sesshomaru is that he still has his left arm. I just felt like doing magical literary surgery. But if anybody can tell me what the fluffy thing on his shoulder is, please do!

I've only (gasp) watched the anime up to #94 or something and I've never read the manga (unless you count Wikipedia summaries). So if you think someone should be there that I've never heard about, or if you're wondering why so-and-so never uses a certain power, now you know why I can't help you. I'm waiting for the person I'm subscribed to on YouTube to get off their butt long enough to upload all the episodes before the staff swipes their account. And I can't read the manga because my parents think manga ruins your brain. In fact, I wait until 'round midnight to do any "forbidden" stuff on the computer just so I stay alive.

If I want to add a little comment inside the story, [I will use brackets.]

And here is the actual crap.

* * *

"Oh."

Kagome has just explained to me that the Bone-Eater's Well is a time traveling device and told me about Kikyo sealing Inuyasha to a tree for fifty years and a summary of the events that followed, including the shattering of the Sacred Jewel and all about Naraku. InuYasha's sulking in the corner. Miroku's hand is sneaking towards Sango's bottom, but she's too busy sharpening her katana as Shippo and Kirara watch Miroku's hand with a slight air of amusement. Kaede stirs a pot of stew. I don't really want to know what's in it, but at least it's edible. I think. Or, rather, I hope.

"How did you like the 'modern' world, Itsumo?" InuYasha smirks.

"Not at all," I snort.

"I thought so," he says in a gentler tone, and messes up the hair on the top of my head like he always did in the old days.

"Well," Kaede says, "Since the stew will need to, well, stew, for quite a while, I might as well tell a story."

"What story?" asks InuYasha warily. Miroku's hand finds its mark, and so does Sango's. Shippo sighs, like this has happened millions of times before, which it probably has.

"Have any of you ever heard of the Onyx Leaf?"

"No," we all say.

Kaede smiles. With her old, creepy face, eye patch, and the firelight, she looks really creepy. "A thousand years ago or more, a powerful priestess named Sakura [pretty common name, I know, but keep reading] found an ore of onyx jewel that held enormous magical potential, which means it could store magic and energy for an extremely long or indefinite period of time [corny, huh?]. She crafted it into a leaf, stored her powers in it, but died from not leaving enough in her body to sustain life. Her life force is inside that leaf, so it is an extremely powerful magical object that can only be used by the one it selects as its holder."

For some reason, everyone glances at my green eyes. Feeling uncomfortable, I ask, "Where's the leaf now?"

"It vanished. Nobody is sure when."

"That was a pretty short story," InuYasha mutters.

"And how do you know if the leaf picks you as its holder?" I press on.

"It will appear to you, but it hasn't appeared to anyone for a very long time."

Kagome gasps. "Itsumo! You're glowing!"

I look down at myself, and I see that I am surrounded by a green aura. "Uh… what's going on?"

The green aura gathers in front of me and makes the shape of a leaf. It darkens into black and solidifies until it plops on the ground.

"You jinxed it," Kagome says to Kaede in an awed voice.

I pick up the leaf and I can almost feel it vibrate from the energy inside of it. "Now what?"

"You go out there, and kick Naraku's ass for us, that's what!" InuYasha yells indignantly. "Come on! Let's go look for him now!"

"But I don't even know how to use this thing yet!" I protest.

"It is commanded by the power of your will," Kaede says.

"No more excuses, Itsy!"

"I don't know if you still remember, but I hate it when you call me that!"

There's a loud rumble outside. I sniff, and smell someone whose scent is a little like InuYasha's but isn't quite the same.

"SESSHOMARU!" InuYasha hollers, and runs outside. Everyone except Kaede goes outside too, and I scamper after them. Who the heck is Sesshomaru? And why does he smell like InuYasha?

At an open field not far from the village, someone with long, white hair like InuYasha stands in the tall grass, with a small human girl and some kind of freaky looking demon with a freaky looking staff. I think he's a toad. Anyway, the person who is apparently Sesshomaru draws one of his or her two swords. I think it could be a man, but, I can't tell from here.

"Who's that?" I ask Kagome.

"InuYasha's older half-brother," she says.

I burst into laughter, rolling on the ground. "That's your _brother,_ InuYasha? He looks like a woman!"

"He can hear you, ya know!" he growls.

"Yes, wench, I can hear you," Sesshomaru says, and is here in a flash. "You will pay for that insult.

_Time to test this leaf._ I hold it out in front of me and say plainly, "Make him go away."

Green lighting shoots out from the leaf and pushes Sesshomaru right back where he came from. The girl rushes to him, crying, "Lord Sesshomaru? Are you all right?"

"Of course he is, Rin!" the toad snaps.

Where the lightning hit him, Sesshomaru's clothes are burned and smoking.

"Hey. Itsumo," Sango says. "Why don't you try something else?"

"Like what?" I ask.

"I don't know. Humiliate him. I could use a laugh," Shippo shrugs.

I talk to the leaf again. "Uh… make him look funny."

_Pop!_ A small cloud of magical green stuff, and Sesshomaru is… in a pink kimono. [I think he had that coming for being such an egotistic asshole. Oh crap. Bad mental images.] Everyone on my side, including myself, burst out laughing their heads off, especially InuYasha. "So, first she calls you a woman, now she puts you in a kimono! How's that feel, bro?"

Sesshomaru just stood there with no emotions detectable in his face. The girl, Rin, stared up at him wonderingly. Jaken's eyes have more or less fallen out of their sockets.

"Let's go," Sesshomaru says icily, and with a sudden breeze, they disappear.

Everyone looks at me with new respect now, which sort of makes me a little uncomfortable. "Yeah, uh, let's go eat," I say hurriedly.

But the only thing I'm thinking about is weird things are going.

* * *

Yeah, this one is shorter cuz I got lazy with the detail. Next ones should be better. Love y'all. No, not really. I don't know you people. That would be creepy.

~Cindy


End file.
